This invention relates to fishing and to a tool which eanbles the fisherman to retrieve a fish without the necessity of actually using one's bare hand to do so. As is commonly known in the fishing art, many fish have dangerous teeth and/or sharp scales. Retrieving nets for fisherman have long been known in the art. These nets are used to scoop fish from the lake or stream after they have been hooked. The fish are then kept on a stringer or are thrown into a bucket of water or special container for keeping the fish fresh. They must be retrieved from this container once more to clean and scale the fish before they are ready to cook. If the bare hand is used, the fisherman may frequently be injured due to handling the fish.
The present invention relate to a useful tool for retrieving fish from a stream, once caught on a hook, or from a holding container. The tool is rigid and acts as an extension of the hand. The fish may be held in a particular desired position, unlike fish held in a net.
It is an object of this invention to make a device which will retrieve a fish on a hook or to move a fish from a container to a cleaning area without the necessity of using a fisherman's bare hand.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tool that will permit a fisherman to position a caught fish for cleaning, filleting and other preparation.
Still, another object of this invention is to enable a fisherman to handle a fish for any purpose safely and conveniently. Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent in the following specification.